


Angel's Flowers

by Blindbusboy, Mutant_Lullaby (Blindbusboy)



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, add tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blindbusboy/pseuds/Blindbusboy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blindbusboy/pseuds/Mutant_Lullaby
Summary: Kenny finds out his first gay crush however it maybe one sided. Will he survive the pain of seeing his crush with someone else?





	Angel's Flowers

A thud sounded off in the loud hallway, no one knew what was going till they seen Craig Tucker giving a dark glare to his best friend Clyde Donavan. The burnet held his cheek as he looked up at his friend with guilt and fear. Usually with fights in South Park High on lookers would encourage someone to throw in a few punches, though this time it was different since every had was scared to say anything. Why were we scared? Well of course because of Craig, no one ever dared to piss the noirette enough to make him hurt you. Even with all the times Kenny's friends decided to mess with him and trick him, Craig still was able to stay calm and monotonous.  
Kenny had witnessed Craig beat the living shit out of people from just them annoying the crap out of him. However usually it was Eric that he would beat up after weeks of harassment. Whatever Clyde did must of been bad Kenny assumed as he walked away from the area. He rather not have principle P.C come out and give him detention a long with the other high schoolers who watched a fight unfold. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and put on in his mouth. Before turning the corner he too one last glance at the crowd of people, only to see Tucker staring right at him. Kenny froze and raised an eyebrow at Tucker wondering if he was going to get punched next. Luckily, Craig just shook his head with a sigh and pushed through the crowd before disappearing. Kenny wasn't sure why Craig looked at him but he didn't wait around to fine answers.  
He continued to push the door he was about to exit and headed out to the side of the school. He lit up his cig and shoved his hands in his pockets as he wandered over to the small forest next to the school. He went to his usual place where it looked like a bum once resisted there. The place look crowded with junk and some wrappers but it was a comfy place to smoke.


End file.
